Love Heartache
by otaku-eyes
Summary: can two letters and one guy really decided between love or heartache?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto fanfic, please comment/review as I would like advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this fanfic.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter one **

Tenten walked down the busy corridor on her way to her next class, when a pink haired girl walked right in front of her and said "Did you hear a word I just said Tenten?"

"U-um what Sakura?" Tenten said with a shocked look on her face.

"Ah! I said good thing that the guys are on a trip this week. Class will be quiet for once." Sakura replied.

"Y-yeah, quiet." Tenten replied back half-heartedly.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura asked her dark haired friend.

"Nothing, lets get to class." Tenten replied with a smile and ran to class leaving her friend behind in a daze.

_How can this trip be good thing, I'm bored I wish **he** was here to keep me company I know I have Sakura and Ino but I miss his kindness and logical thoughts also I miss his long hair, god sake I miss everything about him. _Tenten thought as she sat down in her seat in class surround by all the girls that was left.

Sakura came in and took her seat next to her, smiled and said "Are you depressed about anything Tenten?" Before Tenten could answer her the class teacher Iruka came in and started the class.

~x~

"Okay that's all today, remember what I told you and please next time listen to what I say girls, just because the boys are not here does not mean you all can be idiots in their place. See you all next week." Iruka said and was nearly flatten like a pancake by the herd of girls pushing for the door all expect Tenten who was daydreaming in her seat not relieving that class was over until Sakura came back and dragged her away.

"So what do you want to do now Tenten?" Asked Sakura with a small smile on her face as she looked at Tenten.

"Don't know, I think I might go home I'm expecting a letter from someone." Tenten replied with a slight frown.

"Oh, who?" The young Haruno asked her with a interested voice.

"Um, just someone, got to go I'll ring you later. Bye Sakura." With that she ran all the way home hoping with all her heart that he had sent a letter.

Half-hour later she arrived at her home, a small flat in the middle of town. She quickly open the door to find one letter lying on the stone floor, she reached down and quickly took it into her small room and squealed with delight that **he** remembered, she knew it was from him as he said that the envelope would be in her favourite colour which was a light blue. She sat on her small bed and just looked at the letter, wondering what kind words **he** had wrote her. After about 5 minutes of wondering what could be inside she slowly open the envelope and pulled out the letter from inside.

_Oh I'm so happy, I know now that he loves me, _Tenten thought as she began to read the letter.

Dear Tenten, the guys and I are having a great time. Wish you where here, see you soon. From N.

"What is this!" Screamed Tenten after she read the letter, "I can't believe that he would write such a letter, does he not love me any more?" She throw the letter across her room, and reached for her mobile that lay on the floor, she rang Sakura's number and waited for her to pick up, while tears rolled down her face.

"Hi, this Sakura Haruno speaking." came Sakura's voice from the phone.

"Um, Sakura...could you...p-please come over, I-I need...to talk...with you." Tenten asked though sobs down the phone.

"Of course, I'm with Ino at the moment, we will both be over in 5 minutes." With that she hung up leaving Tenten to break down into loud sobs.

5 minutes later a low knock came from Tenten's door, she slowly stood up and walked over and answered the door, when she opened it Sakura and Ino walked in, and suddenly pushed her onto a chair and asked her what was up.

Ino went into Tenten's room and spotted the crumpled letter by the door, she picked it up and walked back to Sakura and Tenten and said "What's this letter Tenten?"

"Um, that's the reason why I called you over. It was kind of the letter I was excepting, but the content was not what I was hoping for." Tenten replied, Sakura took the letter from Ino and read it.

"Oh." Was all that the young Haruno could say and passed it to Ino to read, when she was finished she throw it into the bin.

"What a bastard!" Ino screamed, "has he no feelings?"

"Calm down Ino, maybe he was surrounded by the guys so he wrote something, so he would not look like a sissy."

"I don't care, too write such a unfeeling letter to a girl, I wish he was here now, so I could punch him in his pretty face." No matter how much Sakura tried to calm Ino down, it was impossible when she was on a rant there was only one way to calm her down, so Sakura walked up to her and smacked her across the face.

"Ino calm down! We are here for Tenten, stop trying to be centre of attention." Ino nodded her head took a deep breath and apologised to Tenten.

"It's okay, but I wish I knew what he was doing. I was thinking of sending him a letter back but I can't think what to write." Tenten said with a small smile and tears rolling down her face again.

"Why don't you write one just like his, as pay back?" Ino asked.

"Yeah good idea, thanks Ino," Tenten smiled back. An hour later after writing the letter and having something to eat, the three girls headed to the box where letters where sent, and gave it to the guy who was in charged off the sending. After that the girls went home in their different routes. Tenten reached her flat, walk in and fell fast asleep on her bed.

**That's the end of chapter one I'm sorry its short, thanks for reading, update coming soon... :)**

**For Tenten's favourite colour I just made it up... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the second chapter... in this chapter you will meet the boyfriend...**

**Disclaimer: okay we all know I don't own Naruto or any-other character... :) (bit more swearing in this...)**

**Love/Heartache **

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright, sunny day, with a few clouds floating across the sky, the camp a was quiet apart from a few bodies walking about waking themselves up. A long dark haired teen, made his way to a fence that over-look a river and sighed when he saw a group of girls watching him from the other side of the river.

_The senseis lied to us, they said that this trip would be a peaceful one, yeah right, I don't believe this, we left the girls behind for some peace then when we get here a new group of girls started squealing the minute they saw us. Jeez this is a pain._ He thought then sighed again.

"Hey watch out will you!" Came a loud voice behind him, he was just able to dodged out the way, just when a ball came flying straight for his face.

"Shit, that was close." A blonde head teen said to him, after he picked up the ball.

"I guess, why are you up so early Naruto?"

The teenaddress as Naruto smiled and said "This fresh air is keeping me awake." The two teens talked a bit longer, while keeping a eye on the group of girls across the river.

"So are you missing any of the girls, back at the Academy? Naruto." The dark haired teen asked his hyper friend.

"Hell no, I'm tried of getting punched by Sakura all the time and yelled at by Ino. What about you?" Naruto replied back.

"Just one I guess, I sent her a letter and I'm waiting for a reply."

"Wow I did not know you had a girlfriend!" The young Uzumaki said in a shocked voice.

"Hey! Naruto, Neji over here." The two teens turned to see a 17 year old boy heading their way, all of a sudden a small white dog jumped up and took a firm hold of Naruto's nose.

"OW, OW, OW for FUCK SAKE!" screamed Naruto, struggling to get the dog off his nose, fulling to the floor, "Kiba! Tell your stupid dog to let go."

"What oh, Akamura let go boy." The 17 year old Kiba said to his young dog. Akamura let go and gave a little yap then sat him-self next to his young master. Naruto slowly removed his hands from his face to show that his nose had turned into a tomato.

"Ow my poor nose." Naruto said, "I'm going to the nurse, see you later." With that he turned and ran to the nurse.

"So Neji, how are you enjoying the trip?" Kiba asked him.

Neji looked at him turned and pointed at the group of girls and replied "How can anyone enjoy a trip with them lot screaming and giggling at us."

"I guess you have a point, anyway before I forget, a letter has come for you from town." Kiba said with a wink.

"Right thanks Kiba, I will talk to you later." With that the young Hyuuga made his way to the letter drop point. He found the letter and decided to read it there.

Dear Neji, the girls and I are having a good time. See you soon from Tenten.

"What the fuck is this!"Neji screamed at the letter, "how could she do this to me?" The young Hyuuga reread the letter five times, each time thinking he read it wrong.

_Why did she write such a cold letter, wait a minute is this pay-back for the letter I sent her? But i thought it was okay. _He thought to him-self as he looked at the letter again.

Just then sand appeared and took the letter from his hands and into the hands of a red haired teen aged 18.

"What a cold letter." The 18 year old said.

"What the fuck is it to you Gaara." Neji said to the red head, glaring while grabbing the letter from him.

"Nothing really, I'm sorry to disturb you." With this Gaara turned and walked away, leaving Neji steaming angry.

Neji could not move from his spot, he was numb to the bone by the effect of Tenten's letter, after about 10 minutes of looking like a stature, he finally came to his senses and walked to the dormitory that he shared with, Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee.

When he entered he was met with a earthquake of noise. His room-mates had seem to have called the whole gang over and the dormitory was a mess with food cartons and drink bottles all over the place. Neji who is not one for a lot of noise, lost his cool, and banged the door behind him causing the guys to turn in a cloud of silence at the young angry Hyuuga.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing in here?" Shouted the pissed Hyuuga.

Naruto who had returned from the nurse with a small bandage on his nose replied "Nothing Neji we were just talking."

"TALKING? HOW COULD YOU BE TALKING WHILE MAKING SUCH A RACKET?" He shot back at the 17 year old blonde.

"Whoa calm down man." Kiba said while grabbing hold of Naruto to stop him from jumping Neji, "what's wrong anyway, I thought you were getting a letter?"

"What is it with you keep out of it." Nejireplied while keeping a firm hold of the letter in his hand, well he did have a firm hold on the letter but Akamura had nicked it and Kiba who had let go of Naruto had started to read it with a smirk, "whoa, I don't know what to say."

Narutothen took the letter and read it and burst out laughing and said "You are going out with Tenten?"

"WHAT!" was only the other guys in the room could say, all but Shino, he did not say anything.

"Yes if you lot want to know I'm going out with Tenten." Neji said with a sigh.

"So what you going to do about it Neji?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"What can I do, I'm here in and she is back in Konoha?" Neji replied back in his usual calm voice.

"Um go back?" Naruto said.

"Are you really a idiot. Its fucking 2 hours away!" Neji cracked again, Naruto had this effect on him most of the time.

"Well ask one of the senseis to take you." He replied with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Oh yeah like I'm going to say to them, 'I need to go home as I'm having a problem with my girlfriend.' you know what they would say? They would say tough sort it out when we all go back at the end of the week." The 17 year said.

Just then, the door opens wide and a man aged 26 with silver hair, stands with a tried look in his eyes, and a book by his side.

"Okay you lot what is it with all the noise so early in the morning?" The man asked while running a hand through his hair and.

"Nothing sensei we was just discussing things." Neji said quickly, hoping to get the man to go away.

"Oh really? To me it sounded like one of you was having problems with a girl." The sensei teased the group of boys.

"Um..." Was all the boys could say, excluding Shino who just stood there motionless, with no expression on his covered face.

"Well I guess I better be going then. Also the trip has been cut short, as we have run out of money." The 26 year old said sheepishly, "so get packing, we are leaving in 2 hours." With that he turned and left the group shocked.

"Fuck sake!" Cried Naruto as Kiba had walked up to him grabbed him around the neck to stop him from running away, from cleaning duties.

_Tenten I'm coming home..._

**okay that's the end of chapter 2 hope you all like it...**

**please review/comment... **

**sorry about any spelling mistakes that I did not pick up on...**

**update might be soon... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya... on to chapter 3... this time its about Tenten and Neji... **

**Disclaimer: OKAY... I do not own Naruto! :)**

**I'm very sorry that my last 2 chapters were short I will try and make this one longer...**

**Love/Heartache **

**Chapter 3**

"Tenten!" Screamed Ino though Tenten's letter box, "wake up! I have great news!" Tenten moaned rolled out of her bed onto the floor and crawled slowly to the front door and slowly unlocked it, and moved out the way before Ino came running in.

"What do you want Ino?" Tenten asked from the floor, not noticing Sakura or Hinata Hyuuga walking in behind her.

"Like I said I have great news." Ino said while making her way to Tenten's small kitchen.

At that moment Tenten noticed the other two girls standing side by side, looking blank, "do you two know what she is talking about?" Sakura shook her pink hair and looked at Hinata who nodded and looked sheepish.

"Oh great." Tenten replied and stood up and went in pursuit of Ino to see what news she had, Ino had started to make drinks for the girls without asking.

"So you had a good sleep?" Ino asked Tenten.

"I was until you woke me up Ino." She replied making no comment on Ino helping her-self to the kitchen.

"Well you would have to get up, sooner rather then later, you would be late for class if we had not come, dummy." Ino said with a laugh. Tenten just gave her the evils which Ino decided to ignore and passed them all their drinks.

Tenten took the drink and took a sip and said in a tired voice, "what news do you have Ino, what news is so important you had to wake me up?"

Ino smiled and looked at Hinata who was being quite as usual who smiled back and replied "The guys are coming home today Tenten."

"WHAT?" Shouted Tenten, "why?" She was shocked

"I heard from my father that they have run out of money." Hinata said quietly.

"How could they run out of money in what...two days?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten calm down!" Sakura shouted at her.

"WHY SHOULD I?" She shouted back.

"Tenten please. Shouting will not help, when he comes back you two need to talk about everything." Sakura said in a calm voice.

Tenten just glared at her and walked into her small bedroom and slammed the door and quickly got dress, she then joined the girls again in a calmer state of mind. They all smiled at each other saying sorry with they eyes.

_I can't believe that they are coming back so soon, I have not thought what to say to him yet or how to act when I see him. Jeez also why did they run out of money so fast? I heard they took about 1000 with them. Oh well I guess I will have to face it when they get back and __**him**__. _Tenten thought as they quickly made their way to the old red building of Academy Konoha.

"Girls settle down please." Iruka asked them as he entered the room, "SETTLE DOWN!" The whole room went silent as the girls stared at him with blank and some shocked faces that made Iruka feel a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Now as some of you have heard the guys are returning from the trip early. We are expecting them to be here in about 3 hours, so Mistress Tsunade has asked us to prepare a small party as a welcome, not only are we doing this to make them happy but also its one of the guy's birthday today so please lets work as a team and make the best party ever." Iruka said with a frown on his face.

All of a sudden the girls erupted into a noise of fury and screamed, "WHY DO WE HAVE TO WORK FOR THEM?"

"THIS IS SLAVERY THE IDIOTS WOULD NOT DO THIS FOR US!"

"Oh before I forget Mistress Tsunade said any girls refusing to help will have to clean the bathrooms for a month, only using a toothbrush." He replied back with a smile, also ducking as Ino throw her hard-back book at him. "Ino please." He ask her. Ino just glared at him and whispered to her three friends.

"_I can't believe this. I don't want to do a party for them. But I hell don't want to clean the bathrooms I have only just got my nails done." _Ino whispered to Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

"_I know what you mean Ino, I don't want to either but we have no choice. We can't even pretend to be ill, because Mistress Tsunade would just drag us back by our hair."_ Tenten replied.

"_I wonder...w-whose... birthday i-it...is t-today?" _Hinata ask.

"_Who cares Hinata." _Ino snapped at her.

"_Come on it might be fun Ino." _Said the young pink Haruno.

With that the girls got up with the rest of the girls and followed Iruka to the big main hall, where the party will be set in 2 half-hours. The girls were having a break, when Tsunade came down from her office to see how they were doing and was shocked to see that the hall was transformed into a formal setting with old style food in one corner of the hall and long white cloths hanging from the walls and ceilings and the Academy's own little band that was formed from different classes and ages setting up.

"Well girls, I'm glad to see that you all decided to help, also I have news, as you all decided to do this you all will be given a week break, at home with no work unless you have part time jobs around town." Tsunade said to the girls with a smile. Then made her way back to her office, to face a mountain of paper work she had put off for as long as possible.

~x~

"Jeez, how much longer will it take. I'm so hungry." Moaned Naruto for the tenth time since they left the camp.

"SHUT UP Naruto!" Said the silver hair sensei.

"Jeez." Muttered Naruto, to his friends.

"Here Naruto, you can munch on this." Neji said passing him a small piece of bread, "sorry that is all I have." Naruto smiled in delight and gobbed down the bread in one go.

"Thanks Neji." The blonde said then turned to Kiba and glared at the dog that was sitting on his friend's head, Naruto's nose was still hurting from yesterday.

"So Neji what are you going to do with your little problem, when we get home?" Kiba asked ignoring Naruto stare.

"What problem?" Neji asked confused about the question. Naruto turned to look at him and frown, he never did get Neji, also he knew they was not great friends but he could not think why.

"Jeez, you know the letter you got from Tenten." Kiba replied with a sheepish smile that made Neji want to punch him in the face.

"I will do nothing Kiba." Neji said in a formal cold voice.

"Whoa. I don't think that will be a good idea Neji. Even if Tenten does not do anything either, I bet Ino would if she told her. I would rather have Sakura punch me in the face then have Ino ranting at me." Kiba said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm not you Kiba, I don't care what the girls will do." The Hyuuga replied but deep down he did.

"NEJI HAVE YOU NO FEELINGS?" Naruto yelled at him.

Neji remained quiet and instead thought _Tenten I'm sorry for what I have done, but I don't know what to do and say when we see each other. I hope we can sort things out and that things will be able to return to normal._

After about 10 minutes the bus that they were travelling on stop outside of a small café and Naruto smiled and yelled "are we stopping for a meal Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes we are Naruto, like you I'm hungry and I want to read some more of my favourite book." Kakashi replied with a smile.

The group sighed when they heard that they stopped only so that Kakashi could finish his book.

After about an hour the guys finished the meal then ran to the bus, leaving Kakashi to pay for the whole group out of his own money. When he returned to the bus, he looked at the group and sighed. Then had a look at the bus clock and nearly screamed when he saw the time, they were an hour late, he knew that the minute he would set foot into the Academy, Tsunade will gave him a ear full about being late and for running out of money so early.

"Um, what's wrong, Kakashi sensei?" Asked Lee, when he spotted Kakashi's face.

"What? Oh we have a problem guys, we are one hour late."

"What is wrong with that?" Naruto asked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?' Mistress Tsunade is going to kill us." The silver haired sensei replied.

"Correction sensei. Mistress Tsunade is going to kill you not us." Neji added in his logical voice of boredom.

Kakashi ignored Neji and jumped into the driver seat and accelerated down the road causing the the group to shout and nearly fulling out off they seats.

"Sensei slow down!" Screamed Naruto.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted back, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles where turning white.

After about 45 minutes with Kakashi driving very fast, they were able to reach the town and then the Academy, when he put down the brakes, the whole group fell froward swearing they head off even Shino.

"Shit my nose again." Screamed Naruto when his nose hit the bar in front of him.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT" Screamed Kiba as Akamura lost his footing on top of Kiba's head and went flying for Naruto's face.

"W-wha... OWW." Naruto shouted as the small dog landed on his face with his claws sticking in his face.

"OWW! FUCK SAKE HELP!" He screamed as Kiba tried to prise the dog of the blonde's face. Just then Lee came walking down the corridor and tripped over a bag that had fallen off a seat and banged straight into Shino which caused his dark glasses to fall off and smash on the floor.

Tsunade came out the doors when she heard that the bus had returned, what met her eyes was a complete mess. The group had finally got of the bus but was swearing and shouting at each-other and also Kiba was still trying to get Akamura of Naruto's face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING!" She screamed. The group fall quite and looked at the fuming woman with a look of terror on they faces.

_Fuck now we are all in trouble, Tenten give me soom time please, until Mistress Tsunade goes away, please do not come out if you are here. I'm sorry. _

**I finally finished chapter 3 YEAH! sorry it took so long.**

**A bit longer then the other two chapters. ^-^**

**review/comment please as I love to know what you think about the story so far.**

**Update might be soon, if I don't get writers block hehe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back... and hello to the readers... ^-^**

**so we are on to chapter 4... thanks to Tonai who favoured my story... and DarkAnonymous324 for being my only reviewer :(... also to everyone who reads this fanfic... ^-^ **

**this chapter will have characters P.O.V.s Tenten's and Neji's also a little twist... **

**Disclaimer: okay let me see I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter 4**

The group stood still looking at the fuming blonde hair woman, with looks of terror on they faces, all for Naruto who still had the dog on his face, blood starting to flow down his face were Akamaru's claws were piercing his flesh.

Tsunade walked up to the struggling teen and took a firm hold on the dog and pulled the him off in one pull and dumped the him into Kiba's arms. Kiba just looked shocked at the woman and then turned his glaze to Naruto whose face was bright red and covered with deep cuts.

"OW OW OW!" Naruto shouted after the dog was took off.

"Naruto!" The woman shouted at him, "keep it down, and report to the nurse's office you are lucky she is still here." Naruto nodded and and for the second time that day made his way to see the nurse.

~x~

"What is all that noise coming from outside?" Ino asked her friends as they waited for the group to come back. They had finished preparing about 30 minutes ago and had got change and now were bored waiting for what seem like ages. Tenten was getting nervous at the thought of having to see Neji again after the letter.

"I don't know Ino, why don't we go look?" Sakura asked her bright blonde friend.

"Yeah, cool idea. Come on you two." Ino said to Tenten and Hinata. The two girls stared at each other and then back at Ino, sighed and followed the blonde and pink haired girls to the big heavy doors of the Academy.

They open the doors and stood out side, what meet they eyes shuck them to the very bone, but it had a bigger impact on Tenten when her eyes finally rested on Neji who was staring at her with a shocked look on his face as well.

**Tenten P.O.V**

_Oh shit, he is here then. But why does he look shocked at seeing me? Does he hate me that much? Am I that ugly or do I look stupid in this dress that Ino gave me as a present last year for Christmas? _

I looked at him a little longer then turned to Sakura who was looking at the faces of the guys, and for the first time at Shino's eyes, for some reason he was not wearing his glasses.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" I ask her as when I realized tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I am crying, weird eh?" She said and dried her eyes and gave a small laugh. I smile at her and then turned to Ino who for some reason was jumping up and down squealing with delight, when I followed her sight I saw who she was staring at and was shocked to see Shikamaru staring straight back at her with a lazy smile on his face.

All of a sudden my attention was brought back to Mistress Tsunade,"right you lot, go home and get changed into your best clothes then come straight back here, your time limit is 10 minutes anyone not here in that time will have to clean the bathrooms for a month with a toothbrush." She yelled at the group, then to Kakashi sensei, who looked like he was trying to hide behind Kiba, with no such luck even though Kiba is tall, Kakashi is slighter taller and sticks out with his glowing silver hair, "Kakashi I want to see you in my office in 5 minutes do not be late!" He nodded and walked past us and walked inside.

She then turned to us after noticing our shadows and shouted so loud we had to cover our ears, "YOU THREE GET BACK INSIDE! NOW." We look at each other, nodded quickly and ran inside which was hard as we were wearing long, dresses and in Ino's case tight fitting before I run inside I give Neji one last look.

**Neji's P.O.V**

_I can't believe it she is here! HERE staring straight at me then turns away and talks to Sakura, jeez if everyone else were not here I would walked up to her and take her into my arms and say everything that is in my heart to her. But that look that she gave me nearly killed me, it was a look of shock and sadness and also confusion, which I don't get._

"Hey_, Shino were is your glasses?" _I ask him when I realize that he was not wearing them.

"_They are broken, they got broke through the commotion on the bus when we got here." _He replied back in his low voice, sometimes I think he is more stand offish than me. I nodded back at him, realizing that Kakashi sensei had gone I had not been listening to Mistress Tsunade when I saw Tenten, but I was shock to see the girls were running inside and Tenten looking at me before heading inside which made me want to run after her. I could not help think that Tenten looked so cute in that dress, its rare to see her in a dress like that, as she's usually wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some kind of design on it.

~xx~

Tenten and the girls where standing by the food table, looking at the selection of food that there were to eat. They had just wished Choji happy birthday, and the dance was under way, with couples dancing in the middle of the hall. Tenten was trying to stay as far from Neji as possible, every time he came over she would run to the girl bathrooms her friends thought she was mad, telling her to get on with it and talk to him. She her-self was not prepared yet to talk to him as her feelings were all over the place, at that point Neji spotted her and started to make his way other, she closed her eyes and made a run for the bathrooms on the east side of the hall behind were the band was playing.

When she left the bathrooms a familiar male voice called out to her, she turned and was staring into the sea foam green eyes of Gaara, before the guys had gone on the trip Gaara had been talking to her more often for about ten minutes every other day, and she had missed their smalls talks. She stepped back a couple of steps, and said "Hi Gaara, what can I do for you?" Almost dreading the reply that she would get as he liked to ask her strange questions, also she was a bit nervous when he was around.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance." He replied, his calm voice, she could not help think that his eyes looked deeper in the light of hall and she could not help smiling. But she was shocked at the question as he never told her he liked dancing.

"Yes of course." She said with a smile, it was a dance and she was not going to let her feelings for Neji to get in the way of having a good time also, they were friends, much to Neji's annoyance. They made their way to the dance floor and got into position, it was a slow dance.

Her three friends were shocked to see her dancing with the red teen, as Gaara usually hangs out with his brother and sister or with Kiba and Shino but they knew that Tenten and Gaara have been hanging out for a bit as well. The person who was shocked the most was a dark haired 17 year old with very light purple eyes. He watched Tenten dancing very close to the 18 year old and he blood was starting to boil in his veins.

**Neji's P.O.V**

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! _A cold thought ran through my mind as I watch Gaara and Tenten dance very close to each other. _I know that they were friends but, why are they dancing with each other?_

Suddenly I feel my blood boil in my veins, and I lose my control I walk over to them and take a firm hold of Tenten's wrist and move her behind me almost knocking her into what looked like Guy sensei.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" I shout at Gaara, who just looked at me like I was crazy.

He then smiles and replies "Dancing." I rise my hand to punch him in his face wanting to rid him of that creepy smile, when all of a sudden Tenten grabs my arm and pulls it down a look of anger forming on her face.

"There is no need for violence Neji." Tenten shouts at me.

I look down at her and seeing the anger forming in her eyes I nod and glare at Gaara and say, "Stay away from her Gaara, if you come near her again I will kill you." With that I grab Tenten's hand and pull her away and head for the Academy's gardens.

When we reach the gardens, I finally let go of her hand, and take a deep breath and sigh. I turn to face Tenten and was sent flying into a near by hedge, she walks up to me and starts to cry. I stand up slow dizzy from the impact and look at her with guilt in my eyes. She finally looks at me and says, "Why did you send me such a cold letter Neji?"

I look at her a little confused and reply "Cold letter? I thought you would like it, I wrote 'Dear Tenten, I miss you, Narutois getting on my nerves and it has only been one day. Wish you were here. From Neji' what's cold about that?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid and says, "That is not what you wrote. You wrote 'Dear Tenten, the guys and I are having a great time. Wish you were here, see you soon. From N.' when I read that, it nearly broke my heart."

I look at her confused, trying to think why she got such a different letter. I take her into my arms and hug her, until she calms down and stops crying, just realizing that my jaw was killing me.

~x~

Gaara stood at one of the big windows in the hall and watched the two in the gardens, he smiled to him-self when Tenten punched Neji in the face. But he knew if Tenten or Neji found out what he had done he would be the one to be flown across a long distance, no matter how much sand he would be able to use.

Gaara then thought to him-self when he saw them hugging, _Up until now, my bonds with others have only been ones of friendship. But, seeing him fight so hard for love of someone special has made me wonder what bond and love really is. I think I understand a little now. Suffering, sadness and joy. To be able to share it with another person for love and acceptance, its really what this world is, and what I feel about her._

**That the end of chapter 4...**

**I hope you like... **

**update very soon as I'm enjoying writing this... **

**The thought at the end, is a quote from one of the animes' episodes... **

**I like this quote as it gives Gaara a soft feel, so I decided to add it and added some more words so it would go with this fanfic... **

**(sorry if Gaara is a little nice in this fanfic but I wanted to show his softer side of love and loving someone.) ^-^...**

**bye for now also please review/comment I would love to know what you think about this fanfic... ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back... and hello to the readers... ^-^**

**So we are on to chapter 5... again thanks to everyone who favoured my story... and DarkAnonymous324 for being my only reviewer :( ... also to everyone who reads this fanfic... ^-^ **

**I hope you all liked the little twist in the last chapter... **

**Disclaimer: okay let me see I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter 5**

**Neji's P.O.V**

'PPPPPIIIIINNNNNGGGG!' I rolled over and stuck my head under my pillow, ignoring my alarm, 'PPPPPIIIIINNNNNGGGG!'

"Fuck sake!" I screamed and throw my pillow at the clock and sent it flying into my door on the other side of my room, and watch it break. I sit up and look at the broken clock and sigh. Today I have to go back to class, and the girls get a week off for preparing the dance last night for us and Choji as it was his birthday. I was not looking forward of having to put up with Naruto without Sakura or Ino there to keep him in line.

I walk into my bathroom, and stare at my reflection, and see a big purple bruise on my cheek and jaw line were Tenten punched me last night I wished she did not punch me in such a visible place, I try to move it and a sharp pain runs through my jaw.

"Ouch." I shake my head and have a shower, and get changed into my usual clothes, a pair of black baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, and my new trainers that my uncle got me last month. I walk out into the corridor and bang straight into my cousin Hinata.

"I'm s-so...sorry, N-Neji." She stutters while moving her hair from her face, I shake my head and walk down the stairs, into the kitchen and grab a red apple from the fruit bowl, and start preparing to go. Hinata walks in and gives me a slight smile and pours her-self a cup of coffee.

"Why are you up so early Hinata?" I ask, "I thought the girls in our group have a whole week break?"

"Oh, we do, its just that Ino has arrange for me, Sakura and Tenten to go shopping in the next town as they have just built a new mall, and you know what Ino and Sakura are like for shopping." I nod, once I was dragged with them as none of the other guys wanted to help, I could not get out of it, Sakura had started to look at me with her stupid puppy dog eyes, we were shopping for hours and I had thought my arms were going to FUCKING DROP off from carrying all of their bags** I swear** there was about 20 bags in the end.

"But you are not that keen on shopping, why are you going?"

"I want to, that all. I wonder if Ino and Sakura has told Tenten about the plan yet" She smiles back. I sigh and gave up but wondered what she meant, but I decided to just carry on packing my bag, I look up when Hinata's mobile beeps.

"Oh a message from Tenten." She says, "right got to go, Neji I have to meet the girls at Tenten's see you later." And with that she grabs her bag and runs out the door leaving me with a blank look on my face, well as blank one can look with a enormous purple bruise on ones face.

I reach for my mobile realizing that I left it in my room, I sigh and decide to leave it, as Tenten would be to busy to text or ring me when she is out shopping. With that I swing my bag over my shoulder nearly hitting my uncle in the face who had just walked in. I apologise to him and then make a run for it to my car and speed to school, before he could stop me and give me a lecture about watching what I was doing.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I look at Ino and Sakura in my kitchen, and wonder what they were thinking about, waking me up so early. I take a small sip of the drink that Ino again made when I let them in about 10 minutes ago.

"So why are you two here again so early?" I ask taking another sip from the cup.

"Not saying Tenten until Hinata gets here. You did send her a text right?" Ino replied.

"Yes I did." I sigh and at that moment someone knocks at my door. I open the door and Hinata stands there with a nervous smile on her face.

"Morning Tenten." She says as I let her in.

"Yeah same to you." I reply sleepily, and return to the kitchen, and Ino passes Hinata a cup.

"So are you ready to hear what we are doing today Tenten?" Ino asks. I nod and she smiles and I wonder what I'm getting my-self into.

"Good, because we are going shopping, and then we are giving you a make-over hehe." Ino says.

"WHAT! You got to be kidding me Ino. I don't mind the shopping (much). But there is no way I'm letting you to do a make over on me again. I still have not forgot what happened last time, when you did it. I looked like a clown!" I scream at her.

"Oh come on Tenten it will be better this time, we are older. Please Tenten." Sakura said while grabbing my hands and giving me puppy dog eyes, that she gives to people when she is after things or wants you to do something. She does it a lot to Naruto before punching him in his face and sending him to the nurse, also she did it to Neji once and got him to come shopping with us and made him carry all the bags, this was before we got together.

"NO!" I scream.

"To bad Tenten, because you have no say in this, you are having a make-over, if you want to or not, don't forget to pack your bag as we will be staying at Sakura's tonight." Ino says, leaving me with no point but to agree. So I nod my head and grab my bag from the kitchen table and head to my room and start placing my clothes into it. Hinata comes in after me and smiles and says, "it will be fine, Tenten, Sakura is right we are older and they are better at it." I look at her and nod, Hinata is always so calm apart from when she is in a awkward situation.

"COME ON YOU TWO OR WE WILL MISS THE BUS!" Screamed Ino's high voice from my front door. Hinata and I look at each other and sigh, and run after them to catch the early bus to the next town.

**Neji' P.O.V**

I arrive at the Academy, and see the gang hanging around the steps to the great doors. I walk up to them, and hear Naruto shout, "OUCH! What was that for Kiba?"

"For being a pain in the neck, why else?" He replied, I smile as I watch Naruto trying to hit Kiba while being held by Lee. As I get closer I see someone that turns my blood cold. Gaara was there standing next to Kiba with his arms across his chest. I sigh and shout, "Hey guys!"

"Oh hi Neji." Naruto says back as I walk up and sit next to him and notice a small lump on the back of his head, _it most be from Kiba's hit._ I thought to my-self.

"So Kiba. What was the knuckle head doing this time?" I asked him.

"Being a idiot a usual nothing new." He replied back with a smile, then giving Naruto a look that could have turned him into stone. I laugh and nod at Shino who had just arrived as well with a new pair of dark glasses on.

"So today is going to be boring eh?" Naruto said to us.

"Boring? Don't you mean troublesome Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy voice while reading a book.

"No. The girls are on a week break I miss them already." He cried.

"Okay Naruto, you have now lost it, did you not say the other day how much you were sick of Sakura punching you and Inoyelling at you?" I remined him.

"Yeah I remember." He sulks which causes all of us to laugh, except Shino and... Gaara, who at this point I was trying my best to ignore.

At that point Iruka comes out and we walk to our classes, me and the gang are in the same class except Gaara being a year older. We walk in to see the worst sensei ever, Guy-sensei.

"Okay I'm taking your class today, Iruka has been sent home as he has a bad headache, get ready to be work to your very bone, the flames of youth is a great gift." He said as we take our seats.

"Sensei? This is not a physical education class, its a history class." I say, to the hyper sensei, while thinking who was more hyper, Naruto, Lee or Guy-sensei.

"I know Neji Hyuuga , but today it is." He smiled back at me, I sigh then turn to see that Lee was jumping about.

"Yes sensei I understand what you mean, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH is a great thing!" Lee shouted at the the top of his voice.

I moan and place my head on my arms, that were lying on top of my desk. I hear the rest of the class moan as well. At this point I wished the girls were here especially Ino who would properly would have thrown her book at him. I'm sure she keeps a giant supply for these occasions.

"Come on lazy bones move it, to the sports hall!" Guy-sensei called out as he and Lee walked out the door.

"Shikamaru! Do something!" Cried Naruto.

"Oh yeah like what?" He snapped back.

"I know." I butt in, "sensei, we can't do the class as we signed for history not Physical Education, so one thing we don't have the gear to do your class and another, Mistress Tsunade hates students changing classes, if she was to find out we were doing your class, you would get in trouble like Kakashi-sensei did last night for being us late back."

I watch his face and I see that he was getting worried so I added, " I heard that she made him clean the bathrooms, but not with a tooth brush. I bet she would make you do something worse sensei." As I say this I could tell that it have the effect that I wanted.

"Yes you are right Hyuuga, okay back inside, we will start the history class." He said defected and worried.

~x~

**Tenten's P.O.V**

At around 9:30 we arrive in the town, we get off the bus and look around in amazement, the new mall was **HUMONGOUS, **I was sure that it had about 10 floors to it. I was starting to wonder if me and Hinata would ever get home. Ino and Sakura both shared the love of shopping, that is one of the reasons that they are friends, I think.

"Wow this place looks so cool!" Squealed Ino as she looked at the mall.

"Yeah this trip was worth it. It would have been a let down if it was like the mall back home. Tiny." Sakura said to Ino.

"Great we saw the mall so can we go home now please?" I asked hopefully. Ino and Sakura looked at me like I was a different person, Hinata gave me a sad look as if she was thinking the same thing as me.

"No we can't. We are here to buy you a new outfit." Ino said in a calm tone, which made me think that if I argue any more she would creak.

"I don't need a new outfit." I say, trying to keep calm and not work her up.

"Yes you do, we are doing a make over aren't we, so you need a new outfit."

"That something I don't get. Why do I _need _a fucking make over? I have a boy friend already."

"Yes we know that but, we don't think its working out." she said again calmly, but on the urge to blow.

"WHAT!" I screamed at her.

"Don't look at me Tenten. I think its going well." Sakura says when I stared at her.

"M-me...t-to... Tenten. I know how... m-much he loves you." Hinata stutters shyly while brushing, agreeing with Sakura.

I stare at Ino, sometimes I think she has no feelings, all she thinks about is her-self and make overs. I look at the time and sigh, its been 10 minutes, then I look around and notice a crowd of people staring at us. I feel my cheeks turn red and hear a thud to the side of me, Hinata had fainted from the sudden attention we got, when I began shouting.

"WHAT the hell are all you looking at!" Screamed Sakura, her hand in a fist ready to punch someone. The crowd quickly turned and walk away some in a hurry, after realising the time.

"I'm sorry Tenten, about what I said about you and Neji, but it would be fun to do a make over, to make him fall for you more. Don't you think?" Ino says with a worried smile on her face. I look at her and decide to agree. I'm just hoping it does not make anyone else fall for me as well.

~xx~

**Neji's P.O.V**

"That is it then, guys. I guess you can all go now, tomorrow Iruka will take the class again, he should be better by then." Guy-sensei said, with that we all pile out of the class and headed outside.

Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji and my-self decide to head for our favourite café, for drinks and ramen for Naruto, his stomach had been growling all the way through class, I wanted to throw him out the window.

We reach the gates and a familiar form was leaning on them, arms folded across his chest, I really wanted to run up to him and punch him in his face, but I kept my-self under control.

"Wow what a nasty bruise you have there Neji Hyuuga." Gaara said, I looked at him shocked, he was the first today to notice it. Even Naruto did not see it, and he was sitting right next to me through class.

"What?" Naruto asked, "wow he right, what happened Neji." Naruto asked when he saw it. I stare at Gaara and then at Naruto.

"None of your business, Naruto or yours Gaara." With that I walk up to my car and jump in and drive away leaving them behind, also nearly hitting a car that was coming out.

_Jeez that Gaara gets on my nerves, I keep feeling like he knew what happened last night. But that is impossible_. As I drive down a road, I hear a beep in my car, so I park at the side of the road and look around, until I find my spare mobile, I keep forgetting that I have it in my car. I pull it out and see the I had a message from Naruto, for some reason he has this number. The message read. _Meet us at the café, or I will eat your food!_ I laugh to my-self I knew they would get me something, I throw the phone on to the passenger's seat and turn the car around and head for the café. Nearly crashing into a car, that was coming the other way.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"So Gaara, what is up with you and Tenten?" Kiba asked me as we sat in the café waiting for Neji to join us, as he just droved off in what it seem to me as a huff.

"What?" I reply not understanding the question, I have only been friends with Kiba and Shino for about 4 months, I started the Academy last year with my older brother and sister, no one gets me and I feel like they are all scared off me, but when Kiba and Shino started to talk with me, I felt more happy and then I got to know their other friends, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and his girlfriend Tenten and Choji Akimichi, then there is the other three girls Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Neji's cousin Hinata Hyuuga that the gang talk to and who are Tenten's friends.

But I get a feeling that Neji does not like me, in the last two months Tenten and I have been getting to know each other, I would talk to her every other day, for about 10 minutes. But I think that Neji disapproves of us talking. I have no understanding why? But now I think he hates me, because of what happened last night. When Tenten and I danced...

**That the end of chapter 5...**

**I might update soon, if I don't get writers block... ^-^**

**sorry for any spelling or tense mistakes that I have not picked up... ^-^**

**bye for now also please review/comment I would love to know what you think about this fanfic... ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back... and hello to the readers... ^-^**

**So we are on to chapter 6... again thanks to everyone who favoured my story... and all my two reviewers :) ... also to everyone who reads this fanfic... ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: okay let me see I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter 6**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"So Gaara, what is up with you and Tenten?" Kiba asked me.

"What?" I replied very confused at his question.

"Yeah I want to know to." Naruto said loudly, with a big smile on his face.

"Jeez Naruto, keep it down will you, we are in a café and you are giving me a headache." Shikamaru says to Naruto while placing his head on the table. Naruto stared at Shikamaru then looked a Shino's glass of water with a gleam in his eye. I was about to answer Kiba's question when all of a sudden Naruto grabs the glass of water and pours it over the tired Shikamaru.

The table went very quiet as we watched the scene unfold in front of us, Shikamaru slowly stands up and gives Naruto a stare that could kill us all, and grabs his collar and pulls him to his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU JERK!" Shikamaru screams at him. Naruto squirms in his grip and remains quiet.

"WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!" He screamed, I look at Shikamaru thinking if I had every saw him lose control like this before, and I came up empty. Kiba stands up and grabs hold of the dark haired teen.

"Come on Shikamaru its not like you to lose your temper cool it." Kiba says while trying to get Shikamaru to let go of Naruto with no success.

~x~

**Neji's P.O.V**

I speed down the road, 10 minutes later, as the car I nearly crashed in decided to give me a hard time. So I politely punched the driver in the face and left him with a bloody nose and a black eye. I arrive at the café and park in a empty space and sat there for about 5 minutes cooling my-self down and preparing to see Gaara and see all the images in my head from last night.

As I get out of the car I hear a lot of loud voices coming from in-side of the café, I walk up to the entrance and was able to jump out of the way when Naruto came running out and the door just missing my face.

"Neji!" He shouted when he spotted me at the side of the door with a blank look on my face. He then looks at the door which had swung open again and Shikamaru was standing there looking like he was pissed off, also he looked wet as I saw a water drop from his jaw onto his white top. Naruto then ran behind me and used me as a shield.

"Hey what you doing?" I yelled trying to look at him.

"Hiding, you got to calm him down Neji. He has lost the plot."

"What?" I ask while taking a look at Shikamaru. Kiba pushes pass the dark teen and nods at me.

"Hey you came back Neji. Good timing help me get him under control would ya." Kiba yells at me.

"Yeah sure. So what happened?" I ask pushing Naruto off me and walking up to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"The stupid knuckle head, poured a whole glass of water over Shikamaru's head, and he lost it." Kiba replied and took hold of the Nara's left arm while I took hold of his right.

"WHAT WHY!" I ask looking at Naruto and then back at Kiba.

"I have no idea, ask the idiot." Kiba says.

"Well Naruto why did you pour water over him?" I ask struggling to keep Shikamaru under control.

"I was bored." He whines back. I look at him shocked, even Kiba was surprised at what he said.

"Y-you...was b-bored?" I ask stuttering like Hinata, _jeez why me._

Naruto nods, while looking at Shikamaru like a scared rabbit.

~x~

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"HINATA! Hinata wake-up, come on snap out of it." Ino says after we had picked Hinata up and sat her on a near by bench, Sakura had gone in to a shop to buy a bottle of water.

"Hey she is ok?" Came a male voice behind me, I turned and stared into onyx coloured eyes.

"U-um..." Was all I could reply back at the stranger. Ino had stopped talking and was gaping at him, he was very good looking, he had long dark spiky hair that sort of stuck up at the back, also he looked around 17, and I thought he could be the same height or maybe a little taller then Kiba, but I was only guessing.

Ino quickly came out of her trance and said, "no she has fainted and banged her head on the floor, we can't seem to wake her which is strange but oh well."

Sakura came out of the shop then and was shocked to see us talking to the new teen but came up to us and said, "I have the water, is she still out of it?"

"Yep." Ino replied with a smile, tearing her eyes away from the stranger.

"Ok, I have an idea." Sakura says and walks up to Hinata, unscrews the top on the bottle and slowly pours some over the unconscious teen. I presumed the water was cold because Hinata woke up pretty fast in shock.

"O-oh...t-that is...c-c-cold." Hinata said.

"Well a least it woke you up, Hinata." I say with a smile, then I turn back to the stranger and introduce us.

"Hi my name is Tenten, these are my friends Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga." I say while pointing to them in question, "what is your name?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He smiled at us, Ino all of a sudden squires at his smile and we cover our ears to stop the pain. Sakura glares at her and then frowns at the Uchiha.

"U-um we better go now, Hinata can you walk?" Sakura says to us and Hinata, who nods and stands up. Ino and I join them and say sorry and bye to Sasuke and make our way to the mall, _HELP I HATE SHOPPING WITH Ino AND Sakura._

"Wow this place is amazing." Ino said after we walked around the mall, I had to agree it was full of the best stores in the country, if Neji was here he would have liked it as well.

We were full of bags, the girls had decided instead of getting me one outfit, they would get me **three, **the first was a white low cut vest and a black denim skirt that came just above my knees, the second was a pair of white jeans and a black top and the last outfit was a light blue summer dress that I really liked.

At around 4 pm we decide to catch the bus home, we get out side and run into Sasuke again, Ino blushes as soon her eyes sets on him and Sakura stands next to Hinata and make sure she does not faint from the sudden attention. As there is a big group of girls hovering near him, all glaring at us as Sasuke was smiling at us and ignoring them. Help.

"Hey again." He says as we stare at him and the glaring girls behind him.

"Hi, you still here then?" Ino asks, all girly, I decide to remind her of someone back home.

"_Ino what about Shikamaru?" _I whisper in her ear, she blushes more and starts to look guilty even though they are not going out yet, but we all know there is a strong connection between them.

At that point the bus pulls up and we stare at it and then make a run for it, to catch it before it goes.

We turn to look at the dark haired teen and wave then jump straight onto the bus home. _Yes home YES! _I thought as I sat down next to Hinata.

~x~

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Shino, Lee, Choji and I stood out side next to Naruto and watched Kiba and Neji struggle with Shikamaru, I turn and look at the bus stop that was across the street and wonder when the bus would come. I had a feeling that this situation was going to get awkward.

I was right, after about 10 minutes the bus rolled in and the passengers walked off followed by Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

_Oh dear, I wonder what will happen? _I thought as I watch them turn and look at us with confused looks on their faces. Neji and Kiba still had a hold on Shikamaru and there was a crowd forming around us.

**That's the end of chapter 6...**

**I will update soon... ^-^**

**sorry for any spelling or tense mistakes that I have not picked up... ^-^ please let me know... ^-^**

**sorry its short... I promise the next chapter will be longer... ^-^**

**bye for now also please review/comment I would love to know what you think about this fanfic... ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back... and hello to the readers... ^-^**

**So we are on to chapter 7... again thanks to everyone who favoured my story... and all my reviewers :) ... also to everyone who reads this fanfic... ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: okay let me see I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter 7**

**Neji's P.O.V**

_Jeez calm down... _I thought to my-self as I fought to help Kiba to keep Shikamaru under control, I have never known Shikamaru to lose his cool like this, he is usually just tells people to shut-up if they are getting on his nerves.

At that point I see Gaara stare over at the bus stop on the other side of the street, I start thinking that the bus would be here soon, my mind then wonders to Tenten, I_ hope she is okay shopping with the girls._ I move my jaw and a sharp pain runs through it, then I remember about the bruise, _Tenten can punch very hard when she's angry or sad _I said to my-self.

"Hey Neji, concentrate will ya!" Came Kiba's voice through my crowded mind.

"What? Yeah sorry." I reply back to him strengthening my grip around Shikamaru's arm, then from the corner of my eye I watch to see the bus roll in and stopping, and the passengers walking off, my brain goes numb when I see Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata walk off at the end, and stare at us very confused, at the crowd forming around us and at us as well. _SHIT, _I thought, Kiba had lost his hold on Shikamaru's arm and was sent flying into Lee.

"Watch out!" I shouted as I was sent flying and landed on top off them.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

_Okay, I wonder what is going on here. _I thought to my-self when I got of the bus and saw the crowd around the café, and Neji's gang in the middle of it. Then I spotted Neji and Kiba holding Shikamaru and Naruto in front looking very scared.

"Watch out!" Neji shouted I watched him being thrown on to Kiba and Lee and I couldn't help but close my eyes.

"What's happening?" I hear Ino say next to me.

"Yeah, what up with Shikamaru and Naruto?" Sakura also said.

Shikamaru had got hold of Naruto and was shouting in his face, Naruto had turned white and was keeping very quiet for a change. Then Ino had run over to Shikamaru and slapped him in the face, I see tears rolling slowly down her face. Shikamaru shuck his head and dropped Naruto to the floor out of shock.

"Thanks Ino." He said to her with a worried smile, "I needed that." He then looked down at the white faced Naruto and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry I did that, but next time, don't fucking pour water over me okay?" He said to the blonde who nods and says okay.

Well today has been very interesting I must say. Hinata walks next to me and says, "Wow...I-I never thought...t-that Ino...w-would slap...h-him in his face."

"Yeah same here Hinata." I smileed at her, then walked over to the flat tower of bodies and pulled Neji to his feet, then I noticed the bruise on his jaw and felt guilty,** just a little maybe**.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I watched Tenten pull Neji to his feet, and I wondered what was going though her mind at what happened here. She turned and smiled at me and for some strange reason my stomach twists at her smile it was warm and friendly. I nodded back at her and then turn to Shino next to me and asked, "how many girlfriends have you had?"

He looks at me shocked, then replies, "none, Gaara why?"

"U-um no reason just asking." I quickly said back.

~x~

**Neji's P.O.V**

My whole body was aching, after falling on top of Kiba, he had elbowed me in the chest and my legs and arms were cut and bruised. Tenten was sitting on my bed in my room, putting cream over my bruises, the girls had decided to stay at the Hyuuga state, as Hinata wanted to talk to her father about something so the girls moved the sleepover from Sakura's to here, great I had thought Tenten is staying here, I think I'm going to die of embarrassment.

"Jeez Neji, you really need to be more careful." She said while spreading more cream on my left arm and noticing a cut just below my elbow.

"I was careful, it was Kiba, he lost his holding and then I lost it as well and was sent flying." I replied a bit annoyed.

"Yeah but you still got hurt, I'm dreading to see what has become of your legs." She said with a slight blush appearing on her face. _W-WHAT...no way, I'm not letting her see my legs, I can do that my-self. _I thought then cursing my-self for blushing as well.

"Okay." She says with a smile, "next arm." I pass her my arm and wince as the cold cream drips into a cut on my upper arm. For about 10 minutes Tenten spreads cream and wraps my arms in bandages, at the end of the last covering I feel like Lee who for some reason has his arms in bandages as well all the time, which does not look right with the clothes he wears.

"Right then, are you ready?" Tenten asked with a shy smile.

"Ready? For what?" I ask scared.

"Your legs silly, come on." She saed waiting for me to remove my jeans so that she can check the injures. _Fuck someone please help me, _I thought to my-self as I stared around my big room, trying not to look at her. Then with a miracle someone knocked at my door.

"Come in." I shout at the door, shaking with relief, hoping it was one of her friends.

"U-um...we need...T-Tenten...i-if that is...o-okay...with you?" Hinata stutters as she opens the door and sees us sitting on my bed, very close.

"Yeah, sure."I said with a smile.

"Don't worry Tenten I will do my legs my-self." I said to her as she looked at me in concern.

"Okay, I will come back later to check you have done it properly okay?" She replies then walks out the door with Hinata.

_Shit I thought I got out of it, by saying I would do it my-self I need help. _I think to my-self as I pull my jeans off and stare at the cuts and bruises staring at me in the face. I grab my mobile that was laying on my side table and rang Kiba.

After I told him my problem he said, "jeez Neji, just let her look at your legs. She is your girlfriend, I had to let my mum look at my injuries, I was so embarrassed. What do you think is worst? Your girlfriend looking at your legs, or your parent looking at them?"

"Um your mum?" I replied to his question.

"Right, so just stop being a kid and act like the Neji I know, who does not care what over people think about him." Kiba says with a laugh, "got to go Neji, talk to you later." With that my phone cuts off, I stare at the phone and decide to call someone else for advice.

"Jeez, what you want?" Came Shikamaru's tired voice from my phone.

"I need some advice." I replied.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow I was asleep." He asked back.

"No it can't Shikamaru, so just listen will you." I snapped at him and told him my problem and what Kiba told me to do.

"Well, I would tell her that your legs are fine and they don't need looking at. Also that you have the brains to do first aid on your self with out help. That what the real Neji would say. Now if you don't mind I going back to sleep bye." With that again my phone goes dead.

I decided to go to bed, I was about to take a shower then remembering the bandages on my arms, _shit what should I do?_ In the end I decided to have a wash down from the sink then I change into some shorts and climb into bed.

~x~

I wake up well before my alarm, well I would but its dead. I quickly get changed and walk down stairs to see a strange girl sitting at the table with her back towards me.

"Um morning." I say to her, she turns to I have to catch my breath, she was beautiful, her long black hair was down to her waist and it looked like silk, her face was flawless and breath taking. She was wearing a short blue summer dress on, and her legs looked endless.

She smiled at me and said, "morning Neji." The minute I heard her voice I was shocked, she sounded just like Tenten, I decided I was dreaming and pinched my arm to see if I would waking up, but it did not work.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. Just then Ino, Sakura and Hinata walks in.

"Morning Neji, Tenten, you sleep well?" Ino asked while pouring her-self and the rest of us a drink and passing them around to us.

"What wrong Neji?" Hinata asks me this time.

"Um I was wondering who your friend is that all." I replied while seeing the girl frown at me.

"U-um...i-it's...Tenten, Neji do you not recognise her?" She asks with a little stutter. I decided to look hard at the girl and I start to see Tenten in her. I remember her eyes that are full of care and love, her hands which are small but can punch hard.

"Tenten?" I asked her, she nods and laughs.

"Wow Neji, you look shocked, am I that weird?" Tenten asked me. I shuck my head.

"No, Tenten you look bea...nice, it was just hard to recognise you that all. So you had a make over?" I replied shaking my head for not letting my true feelings out.

"Yes she has, it took us ages to get her hair straight, its so long." Ino steps in with a smile.

"Well, see you at the Academy Neji." Sakura says while grabbing Tenten's arm and pulling her to the door.

"What? But you have the week off." I replied confused.

"Yeah, but the girls are bored so we ask mistress Tsunade if we could come back early and she said yes." With that they walk out leaving me shocked.

**That's the end of chapter 7...**

**I will update soon... ^-^**

**sorry for any spelling or tense mistakes that I have not picked up... ^-^ please let me know... ^-^**

**bye for now also please review/comment I would love to know what you think about this fanfic... ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back... ^-^**

**Okay on to chapter 8... again thanks to everyone who favoured my story... and all my reviewers :) ... also to everyone who reads this fanfic... ^-^ sorry for the delay... had writers block for ages.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter 8**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

_Okay this is awkward, _I thought to my-self, when me, Sakura, Ino and Hinata got to the Academy, all the guys were staring at us, I knew having the make over was a bad idea. I felt weird, the dress that I was wearing was very nice but short, my legs felt cold and out of place, my hair kept whipping my face from the slight breeze blowing about.

"Wow, I feel funny." Ino said next to me, she decided to keep her hair down as well but had a clip in to keep her fringe out of her face.

"W-why...Ino?" Hinata asked slowly going pink.

"Well usually I would not mind all the attention we are getting, but I feel strange." She replied back with a frown appearing on her face.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Ino?" I asked laughing.

"Whatever." Ino snapped back.

"Ino what's wrong? You seem in a bad mood." Sakura asked her looking worried.

"..." with that Ino fainted,

"Whoa Ino." Sakura shouted and ran up to her and helped her up. Ino's face was pure white, she looked like a ghost.

"Sakura why don't you take her to the nurse quickly, me and Hinata will tell Iruka why you are not in class." I said to my worried pink haired friend.

"Y-yeah...w-we will...t-tell him..." Hinata stuttered in a worrying way.

"Hinata don't you dare, faint as well." I told her as her face was a bright pink now.

"Oh don't worry I'm ok." Hinata replied back with a small smile on her face, her face was starting to return to its normal colour.

"Come on lets go and find Iruka-sensei." I say, she nods and we make out way to the door when a whistle floats over, I turn and see Kiba staring at me with a shocked look on his face.

**Neji's P.O.V**

When I reach the gates of the red building I spot Tenten and Hinata making their way to the door, I then spot the gang in the usual place on the steps to the door, I make my way over when all of a sudden Kiba whistles at the girls and it makes me stop in my tracks, my brain was numb, _did Kiba just whistle at Tenten? _I thought to my-self.

"Oh sorry Tenten I did not realise it was you. So what happened to you?" I heard Kiba say to the shocked Tenten and the bright pink Hinata.

"What does it look like Kiba? I had a make over." Tenten replies with a laugh. Then Naruto spots me and waves me over. When I reach them Kiba was looking awkward and worried.

"Morning Neji." Naruto said as I sat down next to him and gave Kiba a nod.

"Morning again Neji." Tenten says to me, I nod and she and Hinata make they way inside looking for someone I thought.

"Um, did you hear that Neji?" Kiba asks me with a frown appearing on his face.

"Hear what Kiba?" I ask playing dumb.

"Um..." Kiba was getting worried. Then Gaara appeared from the building and came over.

"Morning. Kiba why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" Gaara asks the now pale Kiba.

"No reason Gaara, don't you worry." Kiba say which was not like him.

"I was not worrying, just wondering that's all." Gaara replied back slow and calm, with what I could see a slight smile appearing on his stupid face.

"Hey Gaara did you see Tenten?" Naruto suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Yes I did." Gaara replied.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"_Garra you are starting to blush." _Came a whisper from the direction of my left ear. I turn and see Shino standing there with no expression on his face as usual. I nod at him wondering when he got here and calmed down.

When I ran into Tenten inside I was shock to see her looking so different, she was looking more beautiful then normal, with her hair running down her back looking like black silk and wearing a beautiful light blue dress that stopped just above her knees. I was sure that I turned bright red but luckily she did not notice I think. We had gave each other a small nod and carried on our way.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Me and Hinata made our way to the classroom where Iruka is posted, when we got there we see he is in a meeting with a family. I look though the glass and see two males sitting there, I could not see their faces as their hair was covering it. I look at Hinata and we decided to wait until the start of the lesson.

"What should we do now Tenten?" Hinata asks while we lean against the wall opposite the room.

"Hmm, why don't we go to the nurse and see if Ino is okay?" I replied.

"Okay." She answers with a slight smile to her pale face.

So we make our way to the room while chatting about my make over and the reaction off the guys outside. Which made me think did Gaara blush when we passed early.

~x~

The lesson was delayed for about an hour because of Iruka's strange meeting, and also because of Ino being ill. But she came back just when we were going in, her face still looked pale but she looked much better then early.

"Morning class, sorry about the delay, but we have a new member joining us today. I will like you all to meet Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced while we took our seats.

Me and the girls stared as the tall handsome teen walked in and smiled as he looked around the room, then Naruto suddenly stands up and shouts, "long time no see, eh Sasuke?"

"Yes it is Naruto, heya Neji, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru and Lee." The new-be replied.

"Oh so you know them?" Iruka asks him.

"Oh, um, yes sensei we all use to go to the same school when we were kids." Sasuke replied back.

"Well a least you have ready made friends here. Well sit where you want, as you can see everyone is with their gangs and friends." Iruka said back then picked up a book and told us to read the next ten pages and write down notes. That was the best thing about this class, Iruka did not care what we did as long we have some writing to prove if another sensei came in or the dragon her-self Mistress Tsunade.

**Neji's P.O.V**

I was shocked to see Sasuke standing in front off the class, last time we had saw him it was the last day of Elementary, when he and his brother moved away and we all thought he would not be back. He was a okay friend when we were kids but he had a hell of a temper, mostly directed to Naruto, but once he punched a kid in the face just because he was looking at his crush. But I can't remember who the kid was or who his crush was it. At that time at Elementary, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata would not look at us. That killed Naruto as he had a big crush on Hinata, I think he still has a crush on her now. Sasuke walked over to our table and looked at the seat next to Naruto and me I looked back at him and turned to the rest of the group.

"Hey I have a idea, why don't we push our tables together saw we can all sit together?" Kiba burst out.

"Yeah what a great idea, Kiba." Naruto answers back with a big grin on his face, "hey Iruka-sensei! Can we push our tables together?" Naruto shouted at Iruka.

"What? Um sure I guess just don't forget to have proof of work before break." The 26 year old replied with a confused voice.

"Don't worry sensei we will." Kiba answered this time, with a smile.

So we pushed our tables together and took our seats next to the ones we sit next to outside, so I sat next to Naruto on my left with Shino on my right, opposite of me sat Kiba with Lee on his right and Choji on his left, then at the top was Sasuke and the bottom was Shikamaru who looked half a sleep until Choji nudged him in the arm to stop him falling asleep.

I turn and see Tenten staring at us like we were mad, I give her a small smile and she smiles back then turns back to her friends. I turned back to the gang and grab their books, apart from Sasuke's he was already busy writing down notes as quick as he could with a slight frown appearing on his face. I shake my head and then write down some notes into the guys books, its been the same for ages, since we started this class, their used to get lectured at for not even writing one word so I decided to do it my-self, a least they will get a pass for the class when we finally finish.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Wow I can't believe that he is here, it must be fate." Ino says while taking a look at the new member of the ever growing gang behind us, they had just moved their tables together.

"Why do you say that for Ino?" Sakura asked, with a frown appearing on her face.

"Why? Um are you blind? He is gorgeous, and tall and muscular." Ino shoots back.

"How can you tell?" Hinata asks.

"Eh?"

"How can you tell he is muscular? He is wearing a baggy fleece and baggy jeans." Hinata replies.

"Um... I can just tell that is all." Ino says back hurriedly.

"Well whatever, but do not get involved with him Ino." Sakura says calmly.

"Why?" Ino questions

"Do you not recognise him?"

"No."

"He used to go to our Elementary school." Sakura tells her.

"Oh yeah I remember. Did he not punch a kid in the face?" I join in the talk.

"Yes he did. I felt so sorry for the kid, my mum and dad had to reconstruct his face. Poor kid to have such a operation at the age of 6." Sakura tells us with a deeper frown appearing on her face.

"He left when we finished, loads of the girls cried that day. God help, girls are going to flatten us while he is around." I say with a little humour near the end.

"But we will have to talk to him some time, we are friends with the gang now, well kind off, if you don't want to look at him just turn your back and talk to us or Neji, Naruto or even Shikamaru." Ino suggests to Sakura.

"Yeah okay." She replied back with a hint of a smile.

After another hour Iruka tells us its break, and say we can have a little longer as the class was delayed. He said we could have a extra hour if we wanted. There was great cheers around the room when he said this. So we make our way out side, we decide to keep a hold of Ino, she was still a little pale.

I turn and look at Neji over with the gang talking to the Naruto and Sasuke, well things are going to get interesting, I decided to think as I followed the girls.

**That's the end of chapter 8...**

**I will update soon... ^-^**

**sorry for any spelling or tense mistakes that I have not picked up... ^-^ please let me know... ^-^**

**bye for now also please review/comment I would love to know what you think about this fanfic... ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back... ^-^**

**Okay on to chapter 9... again thanks to everyone who favoured my story... and all my reviewers :) ... also to everyone who reads this fanfic... ^-^ sorry that I wrote it very quickly but I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter and it was easy to write so soon... ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter 9**

**Neji's P.O.V**

We took our usual places on the steps, Kiba was standing up with Sasuke next to him and Shino and Lee, about 10 minutes later Gaara appeared and stood next to Shino and nodded at Sasuke who nodded back.

"Um, Neji can I speak with you for a moment please?" Came a calm voice from the direction of the doors. I turn and see Tenten standing there with a smile on her face, looking beautiful.

"Sure." I replied back with a smile, as I stand up I took a quick look at Sasuke and saw him staring at her then looked back at Naruto who was ranting about something illogical. I then looked at Gaara who was staring at her as well and I felt my blood boil, but I decided to keep control of my temper.

I walk up to her and we walk over to a far wall from her friends and the gang, "so what do you want to talk about?" I asked, then realising it had been ages since we had a proper talk, sometimes I think we are just close friends than a couple but then I remembered how much I love her and the thought of us just being friends was unthinkable, because that meant she might be more then friends with another guy like Gaara or even Kiba.

"U-um...w-well..." She stuttered cutely.

"Tenten you can tell me anything, you do know that don't you?" I said to her while grabbing her hand and showing some emotion that is rear for me to show in public. Tears were starting to roll down her face. _Okay this is different, Tenten one of the hardest girls in this Academy is crying in front of me and I have no idea what to do. _I thought, my mind running around going mad at the situation next to me.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

_Here I'm standing next to the greatest Guy in the world who is holding my hand softly but firmly and I'm crying, jeez what is wrong with me? _I thought as I stood there next to him not able to stop the tears rolling down my face.

I stared at him, his eyes looking worried and a little scared at my tears, I gave him a little smile and asked him "do you still love me Neji?" I looked at his eyes which always showed more emotion then his face, that is the only way I can tell how he is feeling, his eyes looked shocked at my question.

"Off course I love you Tenten." He replied with a slight smile appearing on his face and squeezing my hand a bit tighter.

I smiled back, I was about to say something when a load noise came from the steps.

"Fuck sake! Sasuke calm down." Naruto shouted while grabbing hold of Sasuke's arms and being dragged down the steps as Sasuke tried to walk up to a body lying, curled up on the floor.

"Jeez Sasuke you have only been here for over a hour and already you are losing control of your self. FUCK SAKE CALM DOWN!" This time Kiba shouted at the new teen and helping Naruto to get him under control.

So couple of days ago Shikamaru lost his temper and today the newbie has, that group has had a lot of problems lately. But I did wonder who was curled up on the stone floor all I could see was short spiky blonde hair.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

It all happened very quickly, we were all talking and I was getting to know the new teen who was called Sasuke, he had arrive today, Tenten's friends had come over while Tenten her-self was talking to Neji over by a far wall.

The pink haired girl turned her back to the black haired newbie and waved to a stranger across the court on the playing fields. He walked up, he had short blonde spiky hair and a pale face he was wearing long baggy jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, as I took a long look at his face, I could not help but wonder that there was something wrong with his right eye, It looked different to his left dark blue eye, it was a bit cloudy and distant and I also noticed a long scar on his right side as well, starting from his forehead and running down to his jaw.

What ever happened to him was pretty bad, "hey Sakura, you okay?" He said to the pink teen.

"Yeah I'm fine, how is your eye?" Sakura asked.

"Okay I guess, I'm seeing your dad after school for a check up and then having a long talk with your mum." He said back with a smile. I turned my glaze to Naruto and Sasuke. The dark haired teen was glaring at the scarred teen and I thought I could see fire in his dark eyes.

He then walked up to them and took a long look at Sakura, who glared back at him and took a few steps away from him. He then looked at the male teen and punched him in his right eye. Then Naruto grabbed hold of his arms and fought to keep him back.

**Neji's P.O.V**

_Shit, shit, shit. _Was all I could think as I watched Kiba and Naruto struggle with the wild black haired teen.

"Neji! Do something!" Tenten screamed at me, I turned and nodded at her, letting go of her hand, I ran over to the gang. When I got there Sakura was knelt next to the curled up teen and saying smoothing words to him, trying to calm him down. I took a close look at the down teen and automatically recognised him as Touga the kid who Sasuke punched at Elementary, I heard he had to have a lot of operations after what Sasuke did to him. I hope his eye is okay, he is slightly blind in it but is a great football player his eye does not seem to bother him that much, also his scar was nasty, you would thought he had a car crush or was attacked by a animal, not got beaten up by a 6 year old kid at Elementary.

Sasuke was shaking with adrenaline, fighting to shake off Naruto and Kiba, but he could not, he stared at Touga and then at the smoothing Sakura, the way he looked at Sakura bought back a memory of who he liked back at Elementary and it was the shy Sakura.

I walked up to Sasuke and shouted "you fucking idiot, calm down this is not the time to fight, everyone has changed since the last time we have all met, Touga is still recovering from what you did to him when we were 6!" Then I punched him in the gut, he went slack in Naruto and Kiba's grip. They nod at me and took him to the nurse, I hate it when I have to get involved in these things.

I then walked up to Touga and Sakura, and I helped to get him sitting on the steps and Sakura started to look at his right eye. It was swollen and red and looked painful. He stared at her and I thought I could see tears in his eyes.

"W-well...h-how...bad...i-is it...S-Sakura?" Touga asked her, while gasping in pain, as she touch around the eye with her index finger.

"Well, it's very swollen and red, it will be best if my dad has a look at it. Sasuke is such a jerk, I hate him, he had no right to cause you more pain." She replied with a look of hate in her bright green eyes. She then whipped her mobile out and dialled a number.

"Hi dad, could I ask you to come to the academy please? Touga is hurt badly again...you will? Thanks dad see you in what?...10 minutes. Bye." With that she cut the connection and stood up and turn and looked at me.

"Thanks for the help Neji." She said to me and and I smiled and gave her a nod. Tenten walked up and took a look at Touga and sighed. After what happened to him when we were younger we promised him he would not get hurt again it was Tenten idea first and I knew she was unset with her-self. We were doing really well until now. He is a good friend he just does not hang out in the gang with us, as he has football practise every day and has other friends as well, but we try and keep an eye on him.

"Jeez what an idiot." Tenten whispered as she looked at Touga's face.

"H-heya...T-Tenten...you...o-okay?" He asked her. She just nodded and turned to me and I could see tears forming in her eyes again.

"I have an idea Tenten." I say to her.

"Hmm what's that then?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Well..." I hesitated. Hinata looked over at me and helped me.

"Why don't you stay a little longer at our house?" She said for me, all I did was blush a little and sighed.

"Oh. Well are you sure?" Tenten asked, looking shocked.

"Yep, you need people at the moment, as you were the first one to say that Touga would not get hurt again when we were younger." Hinata said calmly with out even stuttering and I was shocked.

"Okay if you say so Hinata." Tenten replied with a smile, "thanks Hinata, Neji."

~x~

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Sakura's dad had come and done taking Touga with him, his right eye was pretty badly damaged again as It had not healed from last time, I find it weird, it has been 11 years since Elementary and his eye has still not healed. I felt really angry with my-self, it was my idea for us to keep an eye on Touga and we had failed...I had failed.

Sasuke was still in the nurse's room, the impact of Neji's punch had knocked him out cold, Mistress Tsunade has not been told yet and we planning on not telling her ever. I thought as I glazed out of the class window listening to the voices around and Iruka's voice telling us to quiet down for a minute.

"WILL YOU LOT STUP-UP!" His voice rang around the room, leaving silence after it dropped away into a void.

He coughed then said, "ok, next week will be a exam. To see if you lot have been taking enough notes. I know I should be more tough on you lot but, you are nearly adults and can look after yourself. So class is canalled until the exam. I will be giving you lots books of everything you have learned so far to read and learn for the exam."

We stared at him, not understanding him until Naruto who had decided to leave Sasuke and Kiba at the nurse said, "so we can go?" Iruka nodded at him and the class erupted into a cheer of delight except Shino, Shikamaru and my-self.

Before Iruka lets us go he passes us books with all the reading material we need and told us to be careful. With that the class poured out of the room and to the exit.

**Neji's P.O.V**

"I feel like we are forgetting something." Shikamaru announced when we reached the doors. I turn to him and watch his face a he thought what we were forgetting. I turn again as the girls reach us and Tenten stood next to me and looked at us all.

"Um, aren't you forgetting Kiba and I guess Sasuke?" Tenten asked us. I looked at the gang and remembered that they are still at the nurse's room.

"Shit, I will get them." Naruto said and ran to the room, we decided to wait for him outside. I take a seat on the steps and Tenten sits next to me. I could not help but stare at her long legs, our knees were touching and I had to hold back a desire to grab hold of her and kiss her there and then, but I kept hold of my desire and just smiled at her and received a bright white smile back.

About 10 minutes later Naruto came out with Kiba and a very pale Sasuke, his eyes were darker then normal and looked like he was having a hard time staying awake, Kiba was helping him to walk and Naruto kept poking him in the side to keep him awake.

I notice Sakura tense when Sasuke came into view, and when she saw he was in pain, she sighed and motioned Kiba to seat the dark teen onto the steps.

When they did she stood up and walked in front of Sasuke and started to feel his chest and stomach then said, "you have a couple of creaked ribs Sasuke and a big bruise on your stomach." As she said this I saw him blush as she carried on feeling for any more creaked ribs.

I decided to think it was time to go and I asked Hinata and Tenten if they were ready to go, they both nodded and said good bye to Ino and Sakura, I nodded to the gang and we head for my car in the parking lot.

Hinata got into the back and so did Tenten, she would usually sit in the front but I guess she was embarrassed about her dress. But I could not think why.

I pull out carefully this time and head for the Hyuuga house. Thinking about how long Tenten would be staying and how long I can control my desires for her.

**That's the end of chapter 9...**

**Touga is just a random character from my crackers mine... ^-^**

**I will update very soon I hope... ^-^**

**sorry for any spelling or tense mistakes that I have not picked up... ^-^ please let me know... ^-^**

**bye for now also please review/comment I would love to know what you think about this fanfic... ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back... ^-^**

**Okay on to chapter 10... I never thought that I would be able to write so much... but I have I love writing this fanfic... sorry if some or most of the characters are OOC... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Love/Heartache**

**Chapter 10**

**Neji's P.O.V**

The ride home was long Hinata talked all the way about what happened between Touga and Sasuke, as me and Tenten was to far to hear what was really going on, so Hinata filled in all the gaps.

"Okay we all know that this happened at Elementary and it involved Touga then and a girl but I can't remember who and now it has happened again with Touga and all he did was talk to our dear Sakura" Tenten asked Hinata, she nodded.

"Right so does he like Sakura or does he just hate Touga?" Tenten questioned my younger cousin.

"Hmm don't know. What do you think Neji?" Hinata said.

"Hmm, well I remembered that he had a crush on her all though Elementary and I think that was why he got in a fight with Touga the first time something about him looking at her, but Touga and Sakura have been friends for ages, their parents are best friends." I said back to the girls while keeping an eye on the road.

"Really? Wow cool, but you know Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for what he did to Touga and now I think she hates him even more." Tenten said.

"Hmm" Was all I said.

(**A/N hmm, Sakura and Sasuke will be get together but I still need to think about it, any ideas?)**

"Wow, I'm sure that I will never get use to how great you house looks." Tenten shouted as I pulled into the yard and parked the car.

"Its not that great or big Tenten," Hinata giggled, "It only got 5 bedrooms."

"Come on that big compared to my place I have one cupboard live bedroom a tiny kitchen and a ok size living room. Compared to that this place is a palace." Tenten screamed, jeez that girl can scream I thought my ears were bleeding. But it is not as bad as Ino.

"But your flat is nice Tenten." Hinata said.

"Hmm." Was all the Tenten said back as she got out of the car and stood next to me as I got out.

"So ready?" I asked the dark girl next to me.

"Hell yeah, I was born ready." She replied back with a big smile.

I nodded at her and we made our way to the door. Then it opened and my uncle came flying out and slammed straight into me.

"Ahh Neji, Hinata you are back, and I see that Tenten is here to. Hello, good bye." He said then walked away leaving us with blank looks on our faces, forgetting that he had slammed into me.

"Oooookay. That was different, I wonder where he is going?" Tenten said with a slight smile on her face.

"Far away I hope." I muttered under my breath while heading inside.

"Come on Tenten we will go get a room set for you." Hinata said while grabbing hold of Tenten's arm and dragging her to the stairs.

I watched them walk up talking about silly things and I shrugged my shoulders and head for the kitchen for a drink. When I entered my mobile beeped to say I had a message.

"_hey want to come out for a bit? the guys are thinking off having a drive, bring your car. K."_

I read the message and sighed, a drive with the guys just great, I walk out the room and shout up the stairs, "Hinata I'm going out, will you be ok?"

"YEAH WE WILL BE FINE!" She shouted back.

"YEAH GO HAVE FUN, I WILL STILL BE HERE WHEN YOU COME BACK!" I heard Tenten shout as well, as I heard this, I could feel my-self blush a little, jeez.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"So, I wonder how Sakura is doing? We did leave her quite suddenly with the guys and all." Hinata said while we were in her room drinking hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"Hmm, wait I will give her a call."

"...hello Sakura speaking." came her voice.

"Hey Sakura its me Tenten." I replied.

"Hey, you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yep I'm at Hinata's we are sorry that we left you suddenly this afternoon." I say back.

"Its okay, but do it again and I will kill you, Ino was such a pain, going on and on about Sasuke being in pain and everything I had to punch her to get her to shut-up." Sakura said with a touch of angry in her voice.

"Oh, um is he okay?" I ask

"Well he will live I guess, but Touga is in hospital. Sasuke punched him so hard, his eye started bleeding and his scar opened again, he is not in a good condition, and his parents are out of town for a week and he will not let us ring them." Sakura explained.

"OH MY GOD that is bad, its all my fault, I should have kept a better watch on him, I hope you can forgive me Sakura." I say nearly crying.

"Oh Tenten it is not your fault, its Sasuke's, remember when we were shopping and we kept bumping into him, I recognised him straight away. But do not blame your self Tenten please?" Sakura says back.

"Okay, well I will let you go, see you tomorrow in class. Bye."

"Yeah bye Tenten." Sakura said and my phone went dead. I stare at Hinata and burst into tears, no matter what Sakura said I still blame my-self for what happened to Touga, why did Sasuke come to the Academy, why!

Hinata gives me a hug, and says, "come on Tenten, cheer up if Neji saw you like this he would be scared, shall I tell you something funny? When Neji was younger he was a cry baby, he would follow my father around like a lost doggy and cry when he was not around."

"Really?" I asked thinking _weird, Neji never said anything about that, but then he shows hardly any emotion unless he is angry._

Hinata smiles at me and says, "nope but it cheered you up eh?"

I give her a little push, "jeez Hinata, I would have liked it to be true, it would give me something to tease him about."

"You can, just says I know one of your secrets and blackmail him with it, he would be in such a panic thinking which secret it would be, you will have him wrapped again your finger." Hinata says back with a evil smile.

"Yeah, umm, who are you? And what have you done with my sweet shy friend, that I know and love?" I asked the new evil Hinata.

"She's still here just covered up in chocolate and marshmallows." she replies back with a big smile.

I nod and take a big yawn, jeez I was so tired, I walk over to the window and watch the clouds floating across the dark sky I close my eyes and think, _help, I'm turning into Shikamaru I staring at clouds jeez, why me it should be Ino or even Neji. _

I turn my head and say, "How long do you think he will be out for?"

"Don't know Tenten, if he is with the gang it could be forever, I remember a couple of weeks ago he did not come back until after 2, my father hit the roof, talking about times and making up curfews and stuff, he then check him and smoke and stuff, Neji was so embarrassed and angry." Hinata answered back with a smile.

"Really cool." I yawn again, "I think I will go to bed."

"okay, hope you sleep well, your room is the one on the right of my room, night Tenten." she replies.

"Okay night then I shut the door and head to my room.

**Neji's P.O.V**

_Why did I come out for? _I kept asking my self that evening while we wondered about the streets, we had left my car in the mall car park. The gang were crazy, Naruto had ran into a club and dropped a stink bomb in there and the whole placed empted out like it was on fire, Lee decided to climb a tree and swing off it like a monkey and hit his head on a branch and fell of and landed on Shino, and broke his glasses yet again. Shikamaru was crazy he was running around, yep I mean it running around singing 'this old man' at the top of his voice and chasing Kiba and was yelling at Akamaru to sit and lay down over and over.

Choji and Gaara had not come, Choji was at his grandma's and Gaara was having a family dinner. Me, I was stuck with fives loonies, it took me a while to realise they were drunk, it had seem before I came they had a little to much to drink. (**A/N under age drinking is bad kiddies).**

"Hey hey Neji!" Naruto shouted at me while sitting up side down on a bench.

"What." I said back at him.

"Have you done it yet?" the blonde shouted again.

"Done what?"

"You know. D O N E – I T – Y E T ?" he asked again.

"Naruto I think that it is none of your business?" after I thought what he meant, I shuddered at the thought.

"That means you have. Wow you have done it." he screamed.

"Naruto Shut-up", I said grabbing him around his collar and hissed, "I have not done it saw shut-up or you will not see the end of the year, get it?" he nodded his head and sighed.

Shikamaru walked over and fell on the bench, "Jeez I have a headache, what a drag."

The others came over and said that their had a headache as well. So we decided to head back to mu car and go home.

~x~

It took me ages to get them all home, their complaining about their heads and at one point we were stopped by the police for making to much noise, he frowned at the idiots in the back and front and notice a couple of empty bottles next to them, but as it was late he did not say anything and let us go with a warning.

When I got back to the estate, I was tired to the bone, the night out was a nightmare and I decided not to do it again for a very long time. All I want to do was have a wash and go to sleep and see Tenten tomorrow.

I walk up the stairs and notice that Hinata's room was dark so I presumed that she had gone to sleep and I also notice that the room to the right was dark as well, Tenten would be sleep in there as well. I go into my room and head to my bathroom and close the door and take a quick shower wincing as water stung my cuts and bruises from the trouble between Shikamaru and Naruto. I change into my shorts and walk into the room, climb into my bed, that was until I notice soft breathing on my back that there was someone else in there as well, I quickly get out of the bed and turn my bed side lamb on, there fast asleep and looking extremely cute was Tenten.

**That's the end of chapter 10...**

**I will update very soon I hope... ^-^**

**sorry for any spelling or tense mistakes that I have not picked up... ^-^ please let me know... ^-^**

**bye for now also please review/comment I would love to know what you think about this fanfic... ^-^**


End file.
